Propose
by illaa28
Summary: 'I'll become a rhythm and a song, and sing it for you.'/"Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku atau coba-coba melirik wanita lain. Kau benar-benar akan mati, Park Jimin." - Yoongi./"Bunga tulip putih itu melambangkan permintaan maaf. And yeah, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu uring-uringan." - Jimin./ [BTS Fanfiction] Side Story of So Long! Jimin x Yoongi (YoonMin/MinYoon/SugaMin)


Judul : Propose

Author : illa28

Genre : Romance

Pairing : JiminxSuga. YoonMin/MinYoon!

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! Plagiat? Jamban sono n.n

Warning : Yaoi! BoysLove! Bahasa campuk aduk! Typo(s)! Etc.

**This is BTS Yaoi Fanfiction!**

**Hate it? Better you go away now n.n**

**Just for fun. Why so serious guys? ^^**

Happy reading ^^

.

_**#Flashback**_

.

Yoongi menyusuri koridor sekolahnya yang sepi sambil terus men_dribble_ bola basketnya. Menghabiskan waktu tiga jam bermain basket sendirian di sekolah sejak bel pulangan berbunyi, membuat bocah berumur 15 tahun itu pulang saat langit mulai berwarna orange dan sedikit gelap. Pertanda akan hujan sepertinya.

"Argh!"

Yoongi memberhentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara erangan dari dalam kelas 1-3, kelas yang barusan dilewatinya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan berusaha mengintip lewat pintu kelas yang sedikit terbuka. Dalam hati, ia berharap jika yang ada di dalam kelas bukanlah hantu atau semacamnya.

Dan beruntunglah Yoongi, justru di dalam kelas itu terdapat bocah laki-laki yang tengah mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Di depan bocah laki-laki itu, berserakan beberapa buku di mejanya. Yoongi memicingkan matanya dan membuka pintu kelas perlahan. "Jimin?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, bocah laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum kikuk. "E- Eh, Yoongi hyung?"

"Kau ngapain masih di sini? Sudah sore juga." Tanya Yoongi, tangannya berhenti men_dribble_ bola basketnya dan mendekat pada Jimin.

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku masih harus menyelesaikan tugas dari Mr. Kim dulu, baru bisa pulang."

"Mr. Kim? Pelajaran fisika, dong?" tanya Yoongi dan melihat pada isi buku catatan Jimin, kemudian berdecak. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Jimin dan merebut pulpen di tangan Jimin. "Sini kuajarin."

"Eh? Kau bisa?" tanya Jimin spontan membuat Yoongi mendengus dan memukul lengannya pelan. "Kau pikir aku bodoh, apa? Walaupun aku tak suka pelajaran Mr. Kim, tapi untuk soal pembahasan yang ini aku mengerti!"

Jimin hanya menyengir dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi. "Ayo hyung ajarin! Aku mau cepat pulang."

"Ck! Dasar cerewet. Masih untung aku mau mengajarimu." Decak Yoongi dan mulai menjelaskannya pada Jimin.

Jimin memperhatikan dengan serius dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Setelah Yoongi selesai menjelaskan, Jimin segera mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius, sedangkan Yoongi hanya memainkan jari-jarinya dimeja sambil menunggu Jimin selesai.

"Ini sudah benar kan, hyung?" tanya Jimin, memberikan buku tugas pada Yoongi. Yoongi memperhatikan sebentar lalu mengembalikannya pada Jimin. "Sudah. Tapi tulisanmu berantakan, aku jadi susah membacanya."

"Ish. Hyung jahat!" Jimin tambah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memakai tasnya. "Tapi, makasih hyung."

"Hm." Guman Yoongi santai.

"Mau pulang bareng gak, hyung?" tawar Jimin. Yoongi berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tak ada salahnya pulang bersama Jimin. Berjalan kaki selama 7 menit maka Yoongi akan sampai di rumahnya yang berbeda sembilan rumah dengan rumah Jimin. Yoongi buru-buru menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jimin yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, tangannya masih sibuk men_dribble_ bola basketnya sepanjang jalan.

"Kau main basket sampai pulang sore begini, hyung?" tanya Jimin membuka pembicaraan. Yoongi mengangguk dan mengapit bola basketnya di antara lengannya. "Aku selalu pulang sore kok kalau hari jumat sama sabtu buat main basket."

"Aku baru tau," balas Jimin dan menatap Yoongi dari atas sampai kebawah. "Tapi kenapa kau gak tinggi-tinggi, hyung?"

_Bruk._

"AW!" Jimin meringis karena Yoongi memukulnya dengan bola basket. "Aish. Aku salah apa, sih? Sakit nih."

"Kau meledekku pendek?!" decak Yoongi kesal.

Jimin mengelus lengannya yang habis dipukul Yoongi sambil menyengir. "Aku gak bilang hyung pendek, loh."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Terserah lah."

_Tes_

_Tes_

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menatap ke langit saat merasa air jatuh dari atas mengenai tubuh mereka. Hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya, membuat Jimin buru-buru menarik tangan Yoongi agar menepi disebuah toko tua di ujung jalan

"Sial! Hujan deras pula!" umpat Yoongi kesal. Keduanya kini terpaksa harus berteduh sementara dengan tubuh yang basah. Jimin menoleh kearah Yoongi dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan di sakunya. Ia mendekati Yoongi dan...,

"E- Ey. Kau ngapain?" Yoongi hendak menyingkirkan tangan Jimin dari rambutnya, namun Jimin dengan cepat menahan tangan Yoongi. "Diam deh, hyung. Kau kebasahan, nih. Bisa sakit kalau gak cepat kukeringkan."

Yoongi mendengus. "Kau sendiri juga kebasahan, bocah!"

"Gak perduli. Yang penting sekarang Yoongi hyung gak kebasahan. Aku gak mau sampai Yoongi hyung sakit gara-gara hujan-hujanan kayak gini."

Dan Yoongi merasa pipinya menghangat. Yoongi menunduk sedikit agar Jimin dapat dengan mudah mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia juga meremas seragam bagian depan Jimin dengan gugup.

"Sudah," ujar Jimin dan menjauhkan sapu tangannya dari kepala Yoongi. Sebenarnya mengeringkan rambut Yoongi dengan sapu tangan tak terlalu berpengaruh, tapi setidaknya Jimin berusaha untuk mengurangi kemungkinan Yoongi akan sakit setelah ini. Jimin membongkar tasnya dan memberikan jaketnya pada Yoongi. "Bibir mu pucat. Pakai ini biar gak terlalu dingin lagi."

"_No!_" tolak Yoongi dan mendorong kembali jaket yang diberikan Jimin. "Kau yang harus pakai, bukan aku. Itu punyamu, bocah!"

"Tapi kalau hyung sampai sakit gimana? Ayolah pakai ya?"

"Enggak."

"Hyung... Pakai oke?"

"Kubilang enggak ya enggak!"

"Ck!" Jimin berdecak dan dengan seenaknya memakaikan jaketnya di tubuh Yoongi tanpa memperdulikan ocehan dan berontakan Yoongi. "Kalau hyung sampai sakit setelah ini, aku bakal merasa sangat bersalah. Karena aku, kau jadi pulang lebih sore dan sampai kehujanan gini. Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan maafku."

Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin datar. Ia memperhatikan bibir Jimin yang sedikit bergemetar. "Kau benar-benar keras kepala."

Dengan tiba-tiba, Yoongi mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan erat. Yoongi mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu Jimin dan menjalarkan tangan kanannya ke leher Jimin, bermaksud menghangatkan.

Jimin sendiri sudah melotot tak percaya. "H- Hyung..."

"Diam dan jangan berontak. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkanku sampai tak sadar kalau kau sendiri kedinginan. Seenggaknya, ini bisa membuatmu sedikit hangat. Kalau kau sakit, aku benar-benar akan marah pada diriku sendiri."

Jimin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan ragu ia mulai membalas pelukan Yoongi.

"Makasih, hyung."

-00-

Jimin merasa beruntung karena saat memasuki perpustakaan sekolah dan berniat mencari tempat untuk tidur di pojok ruangan, ia justru bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikenalnya tengah sibuk dengan _earphone_ juga buku catatannya.

Itu Yoongi hyung-nya.

"Hai hyung!"

Yoongi melepas _earphone_ yang dipakainya dan menatap bocah di depannya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kenapa kesini?"

"Aku bosan di kelas." Jimin mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yoongi. Matanya berusaha melihat isi buku yang ditulis Yoongi dari tadi. "Nulis apaan, hyung? Serius amat."

Yoongi menggeleng dan menyimpan bukunya di dalam tas. "Bu- Bukan apa-apa, kok."

Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Kau nulis _diary_, ya?"

"Kok kepo, sih?" Yoongi mendengus membuat Jimin terkekeh. Ia menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatap Yoongi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau gak sakit kan, karena kemarin?"

"Justru aku yang seharusnya tanya padamu, Park," ucap Yoongi datar. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh kening Jimin.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan merasakan kening Jimin yang terasa sedikit panas. "Kau seharusnya ke ruang kesehatan, Jimin. Bukannya ke perpustakaan!"

"Ogah! Disini lebih enak dari pada di ruang kesehatan. Bau obat di sana bikin pusing, hyung," keluh Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoongi berdecak. Ia memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang tak terlihat semangat seperti biasanya.

Ugh, Yoongi menjadi merasa bersalah.

Yoongi ikut menelungkupkan wajahnya dan menatap Jimin. "Kalau sakit gini, kenapa tetap sekolah, sih?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Aku mau memastikan kalau kau gak sakit, hyung."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya bosan. "Tuh, kan. Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku sampai gak memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Park," ucap Yoongi kesal. "Seharusnya kau gak memberiku jaketmu kemarin."

"Ish, salah lagi." Jimin berguman pelan. "Aku kan cuma gak mau kau sakit, hyung."

"Tapi justru sekarang kau yang sakit dan itu membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" desis Yoongi pelan. "Bibi Min tau kau sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng. "Tadi pagi sehabis sarapan, aku langsung berangkat ke sekolah sama Taehyung. Gak sempat pamitan sama Ibu ku."

"Dasar!"

"Lagian cuma demam biasa aja, kok. Gak perlu khawatir– Aw!" Jimin memekik kecil saat Yoongi menjentikkan jarinya di kening Jimin. "Apaan, sih?"

Yoongi menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin tajam. "Walaupun cuma demam, tapi itu tetap membuatku khawatir, bodoh!" Yoongi berdesis pelan. Ia masih sadar diri untuk tak mengencangkan volume suaranya di perpustakaan.

Yoongi memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan setelahnya menarik-narik seragam Jimin. "Ayo ke ruang kesehatan."

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Enggak! Kan sudah kubilang, aku bakal pusing nantinya kalau cium bau obat di sana."

"Aish!" Yoongi memutar bola matanya kembali. "Ku temanin, kok. Gak usah keras kepala, deh."

"Ogah!" Jimin membelakangi Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Yoongi berdesis. "Kau membuatku bersalah, Jimin. Kalau demam mu semakin menjadi-jadi, aku benar-benar menyalahkan diriku sendiri."

"Ish," Jimin berdecak dan berdiri. "Iya, iya aku ke ruang kesehatan. Tapi, janji temani aku di sana, ya?"

Yoongi mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jimin. "Ayo!"

-00-

Tiga tahun berlalu dan sekarang di sinilah Jimin, di depan ruang musik.

"Fuh." Jimin menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinyai. Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya hanya menatapnya malas. "Ampun Jimin! Kau mau masuk atau enggak? Dari tadi cuma berdiri di sini aja. Kakiku pegal, tau!"

Jimin menoleh pada Taehyung dengan wajah memelas. "Aku takut akan ditolak Yoongi hyung..."

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan gemas dan memegang kedua pundak sahabatnya itu. "Dengar, kalau kau gak nembak Yoongi hyung sekarang, kau keburu ditikung sama orang lain, bodoh! Penantianmu menunggu Yoongi hyung dari tiga tahun yang lalu akan sia-sia!"

Jimin menghela nafas kembali mendengar kata-kata Taehyung. Nyucuk, bro.

_Well,_ Jimin sudah memendam rasa pada Yoongi sejak hari dimana dia dan Yoongi hujan-hujanan bersama. Jimin bahkan masih bisa mengingat rasanya dipeluk Yoongi saat itu.

Dan sekarang setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia benar-benar mencintai Yoongi dan tak berniat untuk mempermainkannya, Jimin ingin menyatakan perasaannya hari ini –niatnya sih begitu, sebelum rasa takut jika Yoongi menolaknya datang.

"Kau gak ngerti–"

"Kalau mau nembak orang, ya musti siap mental jika ditolak, bodoh!" Taehyung mengetuk kepala Jimin dengan buku yang dipegangnya. "Tiga minggu lagi Yoongi hyung akan lulus dan mulai masuk dunia perkuliahan. Dan kau harus tau saat Yoongi hyung masuk di dunia perkuliahannya, kau akan tambah susah mendapatkannya– karena _seriously bro_, selain kau akan jarang bertemu Yoongi hyung, siapa tau di sana ia akan menyukai orang lain. Kau gak mau kan kalau– Hmpft?!"

Jimin buru-buru membungkam mulut Taehyung dengan tangannya. "Suaramu, bodoh! Yoongi hyung bisa saja keluar mendengar suara berisikmu itu dan aku gak mau sampai itu terjadi!" semprot Jimin dengan mata memicing, kemudian melepaskan bungkamannya. Ia menatap Taehyung dengan serius.

"Aku akan masuk sekarang dan kau, pergilah dulu. Aku gak mau kau menguping lalu menyebarkan berita ku dan Yoongi hyung lewat radio sekolah."

Ucapan datar dari Jimin mau tak mau membuat Taehyung mengangguk dan segera pergi. "_Good luck, bro._ Aku yakin Yoongi hyung akan menerimamu!"

Jimin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Taehyung. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan menuruti permintaannya untuk tak menyebar beritanya lewat radio sekolah.

Dentingan piano dari dalam ruang musik –yang Jimin yakini sedang dimainkan oleh Yoongi–, membuat Jimin semakin yakin dengan tindakannya kali ini.

'_Aku harus mendapatkanmu, hyung. Harus.'_

.

"Jadilah kekasihku, hyung."

"A- apa?!"

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar perkataan Jimin. "H- Hey, jangan bercan–"

"Tidak, hyung. Aku tak bercanda sekarang." Jimin berujar dengan yakin. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu dan aku ingin agar kau menjadi kekasihku. Walaupun di matamu aku masih terlihat bocah, tapi aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku sekarang. Aku–"

"Wow, wow, jangan berbicara secepat itu, Park. Kau membuatku bingung," potong Yoongi cepat. Jimin membalasnya dengan kikuk. "Ma- maaf."

Yoongi menghela nafas, ia mendudukkan dirinya kembali pada sofa dan menatap Jimin penuh selidik. "Kau serius?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Benar-benar serius."

"Aku tak yakin."

Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali. "H- Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Well, aku tak yakin dengan ucapanmu tadi, Park." Yoongi berkata datar.

"Ya ampun!" Jimin memekik kecil dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Apa bukti aku menunggumu dari tiga tahun lalu kurang, hyung? Ayolah, aku tak berniat memainkanmu kali ini."

"Eh?" Yoongi membelakkan matanya. "Menungguku? Tiga tahun yang lalu?"

"Oh, kau belum tau jika aku mulai menyukaimu sejak kejadian tiga tahun lalu, waktu kita berdua hujan-hujanan itu, hm?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menggeleng pelan. "Kau gak ada bilang seperti itu tadi."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tau itu," balas Jimin dan mendekati Yoongi. Ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yoongi dan mengelus tangan Yoongi di sana. "Selama tiga tahun aku menyukaimu, hyung. Kau pikir itu perasaan main-main, hm?"

"A- Aku..."

"Aku memang belum dewasa sepenuhnya, tapi demi kau, aku akan belajar untuk dewasa."

Yoongi memilih diam tak merespon perkataan Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku tanya sekali lagi. Kau mau menjadi kekasihku, hyung? Untuk yang pertama dan terakhir?"

_Uhuk_.

Yoongi merasa ingin tersedak mendengarnya. Ia mendengus dan menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang Jimin. "Awas kalau kau meninggalkanku atau coba-coba melirik wanita lain. Kau benar-benar akan mati, Park Jimin."

"E- Eh?" Jimin melongo menatap Yoongi. "Ja- Jadi, k-kau mener–"

Yoongi buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan membereskan buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia menatap Jimin sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruang musik. "Aku menerimamu, Park Jimin idiot!"

Dan Yoongi keluar dari ruang musik begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih melongo sampai terdengar siaran dari radio sekolah melalui speaker yang ada di ujung ruangan.

.

"_Well, well. Kim Taehyung dari kelas 1-3 di sini! Ekhem. Aku di sini hanya mau mengumumkan jika Park Jimin dari kelas 1-3, baru saja menembak dan berpacaran dengan Min Yoongi dari kelas 3-1. Silahkan setelah ini minta pajak dengan Jimin atau Yoongi sunbae. Aku Kim Taehyung, pamit dulu. Bye!"_

-00-

_**#Flashback end**_

-00-

"Ugh."

Yoongi dari tadi terus-terusan berguling di atas ranjangnya tanpa memperdulikan kehadiran Seokjin yang tengah menatapnya malas. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Yoongi menoleh dengan wajah cemberut. "Jimin berjanji untuk menemaniku hunting di tengah kota."

"... Lalu?"

Yoongi tambah cemberut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantalnya, lalu memekik kecil di sana. "Dan dia tiba-tiba membatalkan janjinya begitu saja!"

Seokjin mengernyit. "Alasannya?"

Yoongi mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin dengan wajah kesal. "Urusan ini itu di sekolahnya. Tau, deh."

Seokjin dibuat menganga. "Ya ampun! Kau ngambek cuma gara-gara gitu aja ke Jimin? Sadar umur, Min Yoongi!" seru Seokjin tak percaya.

Yoongi menepuk keningnya dan menatap Seokjin malas. "Sudah, ah. Kau gak ngerti."

"Loh, makanya kau cerita supaya aku mengerti, Yoongi," balas Seokjin santai. Yoongi menggeleng. "Intinya aku sedang bete dengan Jimin!"

"Bete karena dia lebih memilih untuk mengurusi ini itu di sekolahnya dari pada menemanimu hunting nanti sore, begitu?" tanya Seokjin memastikan.

"Bukan kayak gitu," Yoongi menggeram pelan. "Aku tak suka dia banyak bikin janji akhir-akhir ini. Kalau janjinya ditepati sih, aku tak akan uring-uringan seperti ini."

Seokjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Singkatnya, Jimin akhir-akhir ini sering berjanji ini itu padamu, tapi ujung-ujungnya ia malah membatalkan janjinya, gitu?"

Yoongi mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. "Gimana aku gak bete coba? Selama hampir dua tahun kita pacaran, dia gak pernah bikin banyak janji dan membatalkannya begitu saja!" pekik Yoongi dan kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas. Ia meraih ponsel di sakunya dan membaca pesan dari Jimin di sana.

.

_From: Jimin_

_Hyung, kau sudah bersama Yoongi hyung, kan? Hehe, tolong temani Yoongi hyung hunting nanti sore, ya? Aku tak mau kekasih manisku semakin ngambek padaku karena aku membatalkan janjiku begitu saja._

_Banya pelanggan di kafe Bibi Kim dan Bibi memintaku dan Taehyung untuk bertahan di sini sampai nanti malam karena ia sedang kekurangan pegawai. Ini saja aku menyempatkan untuk menelpon Yoongi hyung dan mengirimimu pesan. Oh, dan Taehyung minta maaf karena tak bisa menerima telponmu tadi, dia masih sibuk dengan buku catatannya dan pelanggan. Dia akan mengirimimu pesan saat kita istirahat nanti._

_Hehe... lumayan, Bibi Kim akan memberiku gaji double nantinya dan aku bisa segera memberikan Yoongi hyung kamera untuk anniversary kedua tahun kami nanti!_

_Dan ingat, rahasiakan ini semua dari Yoongi hyung sampai dua minggu kedepan!_

_Bye hyung! Aku titip kekasih manisku ya~~_

.

Seokjin memasukkan kembali ponselnya dan menatap datar pada Yoongi yang sudah bergumul pada selimutnya. "Dari pada kau bermalas-malasan seperti itu, mending temani aku hunting, deh. Taehyung juga tak bisa menemaniku hari ini," ajak Seokjin.

Yoongi membuka selimutnya dan duduk dengan cengiran. "Beneran? Ayo!"

-00-

Jimin mengusap keringat yang ada di keningnya. Melayani pelanggan dari siang sampai sore benar-benar menguras tenaga Jimin, _man. _Belum sampai malam saja, Jimin sudah kelelahan, bagaimana sampai nanti malam?

Beruntung upah yang Jimin terima nanti setimpal dengan tenaganya yang terkuras hari ini, membuatnya tak terlalu merasa lelah saat memikirkannya.

"Nih." Taehyung memberikan sebotol minuman pada Jimin dan duduk di sampingnya. Keduanya kini tengah diberi istirahat setengah jam di ruang pegawai. "Kau sudah menelpon Yoongi hyung?" tanya Taehyung, tangannya mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Seokjin di ponselnya.

"Sudah." Jimin menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. Membayangkan Yoongi tengah ngambek-ngambek unyu padanya membuatnya gemas sendiri. "Dan aku bisa menebak jika dia bakal ngambek lagi ke aku."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin dan memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau kenapa santai saja sih Yoongi hyung ngambek kayak gitu?"

"Loh? Bukannya rencana awalku memang mau bikin Yoongi hyung kesal sampai nanti hari _anniversary_ku dengannya?" Jimin balik bertanya dengan tampang polos. Taehyung mendengus. "Kalau Yoongi hyung sampai marah padamu, aku tak mau ikut campur, Park."

"Aku yakin Yoongi hyung tak akan sampai marah padaku." Jimin berucap yakin. "Lagian tahun lalu saat _anniversary_ pertamaku dengan Yoongi hyung, tak ada yang spesial selain dinner bersama. Tahun ini, aku ingin memberikan kesan kepada Yoongi hyung."

Taehyung mendelik. "Yakali kau memberikan kesan seperti ini pada Yoongi hyung," ucapnya malas, namun kemudian ia tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak Jimin. "_Well,_ tapi aku suka keputusanmu untuk bekerja di sini hahaha..."

Kini giliran Jimin yang mendengus. "Tau deh ini kafe mertuamu," ujarnya malas. Taehyung tertawa puas mendengarnya.

Kafe tempat Jimin dan Taehyung bekerja _part-time _sekarang memang punya orangtua Seokjin. Alasan Jimin pribadi bekerja di kafe ini sih, karena ia ingin membelikan Yoongi kamera baru sekaligus menabung untuk kebutuhan masa depannya dengan Yoongi nanti –_uhuk. _Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang memang ingin menabung untuk kuliahnya nanti. Well, awalnya Seokjin melarang Taehyung untuk bekerja di kafe orangtuanya, tapi karena Taehyung memaksa, mau tak mau Seokjin memperbolehkannya dengan tambahan ia juga akan ikut bekerja _part-time_ bersama Taehyung.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja sih yang menemani Yoongi hyung hunting? Tenaga Seokjin hyung lebih dibutuhkan di sini tau dari pada tenangamu, Kim," guman Jimin.

Taehyung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin. "Beberapa hari ini Seokjin hyung terlihat kelelahan karena kuliahnya dan aku mau dia _refreshing_ dengan hunting. Lagian, Bibi Kim tak keberatan jika aku bekerja di sini menggantikan jam kerjanya Seokjin hyung, tuh," ujarnya santai. "Lumayan, bro, aku bisa sekalian nabung buat biaya kuliah nanti."

Jimin melepaskan lingkaran lengan Taehyung dari lehernya. "Gayamu nabung buat kuliah. Ayo kerja lagi! Aku tak mau mendengar teriakkan Hyejeong noona karena kita terlalu lama istirahat di sini!"

-00-

"_Yoongi hyung?"_

"Hm? Apa?" Yoongi berucap jutek pada Jimin melalui sambungan telpon. Tadinya sih ia ingin mengabaikan panggilan dari Jimin, tapi ternyata rasa kangennya Yoongi pada Jimin lebih besar dari pada rasa ingin mengabaikan kekasihnya itu.

"_Nadanya judes banget sih, hyung;(_ _Masih ngambek sama aku apa?"_

Yoongi bisa menebak jika Jimin tengah cemberut di ujung sana. "Tau deh."

"_Ya ampun, hyung! Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena tak bisa menemanimu hunting hari ini. Aku benar-benar sibuk di sekolah!"_

"Hm."

"_Hyung?"_

"Hm?"

"_Hyung? Ngomong dong!"_

Yoongi mendengus. "Berisik!"

"_Ugh_. _Tunggu sebentar!_"

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar Jimin tengah sibuk sendiri. "Kau ngapain, sih?"

"_Buka pintu kamarmu, deh._"

Yoongi mengernyit. Ia menatap curiga pada pintu kamarnya. "Apaan? Jangan aneh-aneh, Park Jimin."

"_Ih, gak aneh-aneh, kok. Buka aja._"

Dan Jimin memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

Yoongi menghela nafas. Ia terpaksa berjalan ke depan pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit gugup. Takut jika sesuatu muncul di depannya begitu saja.

.

Yoongi melotot tak percaya begitu membuka pintu kamarnya. "I- Ini..."

Di depan Yoongi, sudah ada Jimin dengan sebuket bunga tulip putih. Jimin mengusap tengkunya. "Em, hai hyung?"

"K- Kau ngapain di sini?" tanya Yoongi gugup. Jimin menyengir. "Mendatangi kekasihku tentu saja!"

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali saat Jimin mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua. "K- Kau ngapa–"

Perkataan Yoongi terputus saat Jimin memberikannya kecupan singkat di bibir. Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi setelahnya dan memberikan senyuman. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena membuatmu ngambek hari ini, hyung."

Jimin menyodorkan buket bunga tulip putihnya pada Yoongi yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Ini buat apa?"

"Bunga tulip putih itu melambangkan permintaan maaf. _And yeah_, aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu uring-uringan karena aku membatalkan janjiku begitu saja."

Yoongi bisa merasakan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu lalu menatap Jimin gugup. "M- Makasih."

Jimin menyengir lebar. "_Anytime, my love._"

-00-

_Yoongi mengernyit saat sadar ia tengah berada disebuah..., Taman? Bukit? Entahlah. Yoongi bingung karena disekelilingnya hanya ada hamparan hijau._

"_Hyung..."_

_Seseorang menepuk pundak Yoongi. Yoongi memutar badannya dan tersenyum lega saat tau Jimin yang menepuk pundaknya._

"_Ji–" ucapan Yoongi menggantung saat menyadari Jimin tengah menatapnya serius. Tak ada cengiran atau bahkan senyuman diwajah Jimin, hanya ada wajah datar dan tatapan dingin. Yoongi mengernyit dan memegang pundak Jimin. "Kau kenapa?"_

_Jimin menggeleng dan menepis tangan Yoongi pelan dari pundaknya. "Aku harus bicara padamu, hyung."_

_Gulp._

_Yoongi menelan ludah gugup. Jimin ingin bicara..., apa?_

"_Ap–"_

_._

_._

"_Aku ingin kita berakhir sampai disini."_

_._

_._

_Yoongi membelakkan matanya. Ia salah dengar, kan?_

"_Ji- Jimin, maksud mu ki–"_

"_Ya, berakhir. Break up."_

_Nafas Yoongi tercekat. "Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Karena aku sudah tak mencintaimu lagi, hyung."_

_Deg._

_Yoongi semakin terdiam saat Jimin memberinya setangkai bunga tulip kuning._

"_Goodbye, Yoongi hyung."_

**-TBC-**

Ehm... hai?.-.

Finally i can post this fanfic. Huhu, i know its so fckng late for post this fanfic and pls forgive me aaaaaa ;-; niatnya aku mau update ff baru setiap satu bulan sekali tapi mau gimana lagi, jadwal sekolah bener-bener padat.

Ulangan, tugas, ngurus ini itu di sekolah, belum lagi les sampai malam juga kegiatan lain diluar ngebuat waktu ku buat ngetik ini ff sedikit. Waktu istirahat totalku cuma hari sabtu sehabis pulang sekolah sampai minggu sore huhu /emaap curcol.

dan bener bener sorry karena ini kubuat twoshoot and you must waiting again. Tapi aku usahain buat update paling cepat minggu depan kok. Doain aja supaya jadwal sekolahku ga padat padat amat nanti n_n

Well, maaf kalau ff ini kurang sreg di kalian. Bener bener maaf. Juga buat kemarin yang ngerequest ff yoonjin, maaf aku belum bisa bikinin.-. aku belum terlalu dapat feel pairingnya._. but soon aku bakal buat kok walaupun bakal telat banget/eh

Itu aja deng. See you all on next chap ya!

Keep waiting /ga

Bye n_n


End file.
